Kickin it - Goodbye - Songfic
by Xoxtameikaxox
Summary: Here is a songfic of Miley Cyrus's song Goodbye. I hope you like it! The underlined and italic words are flashbacks. just thought you should know xox :*! -Tameika


_**I can honestly say, you've been on my mind. Since I woke up today. (up today). I look at your photograph all the time. These memories come back to life. And I don't mind.**_

I woke up this morning and the first thing I thought about had to be Jack, I mean why do I like him so much. Is it just a phase or the real deal? If only there's a way to stop this. I sat up and there sat a picture of Jack and I hugging, I put it in a white photo frame so nothing would happen to it. Then all our memories flooded through my mind. I didn't mind but it got me so emotional. I fell back down on the bed and shut my eyes as tears were running down my cheeks real fast. Fast like a bullet train.

_**I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips.**_

I touched my lips, feeling like they have just been kissed, but they haven't. I'm just remembering it. We were sitting underneath a tree for our first date. _"So Kim, I was um wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. "Of course" I said hugging him. He hugged back immediately. When we pulled apart, we stared into each others eyes. They memorized me. We slowly leaned in until our lips were joined._ I miss that day so much.

_**The time that you danced with me, with no music playing.**_

_"Come on Kim, I'll teach you" Jack said holding his hand out. "Jack, I can't, I might sprain my ankle" I said sadly. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it. "I promise I won't let you get hurt" he said before kissing me. I took his hand and we walked into the center of the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. His hand was placed on my waist. "Okay, step back" he said. We slowly danced across the floor. There wasn't even any music playing._

_**I remember the simple things, I remember till I cry.**_

I couldn't help it anymore, tears spilled and ran down my cheeks. I have to get my off things. I got dressed and headed out my house. I walked to the mall and once I got there, the first thing in sight: the dojo. Jack still goes there, but I quit. I walked up to it, taking a glance in, seeing Jack looked my way. Tears formed again. He stood up from the bench and stared at me. Tears spilled and I ran.

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget. The memory I wanna forget.**_

Why is this so hard? He's moved on while I'm crying because I miss him. I walked to that tree and sat in that spot I did when our first kiss happened. I put my head down into my knees and cried even more. I heard a noise. My first instinct was to look up so I did, but I wish I hadn't. "Kim" Jack said. He looked as if he's been crying. "Jack" I whispered. "Yo Jack, you coming, oh" Jerry said. "I gotta go, we'll...talk...another time" he said before leaving. I just ran away from that area.

_**Is goodbye.**_

_"Hey babe" I said hugging Jack. "Uh Kim, we need to talk" Jack said. I pulled away and tears filled in my eyes. "Okay, that's always a break-up line" I said. "Well um...we need to break up, people will hurt you if we stay together" he said. "But...but..but" I said. "Kim say something" he said. "I can't believe this, I thought you loved me" I whispered, tears falling. "I do, but I don't want you getting hurt" he said. "If you really loved me, you would at least try to protect and you know I can also protect myself! Also you're hurting me right now so think about it!" I screamed. "I know but-" he said. "No buts, nothing will make it better, I can't believe you" I said before running off._

_**I woke up this morning. And played our song. And through my tears I sang along. I picked up the phone and then put it down. Cause I know I'm wasting my time and I don't mind.**_

I turned on my stereo and played our song, tears fell down my cheeks. I sang along through my tears. I dipped into my bag and grabbed my phone. I went through my contacts when his name popped up. I pressed it and pressed call. WHAT AM I DOING?! He answered. "Kim?" he asked like he was crying. I quickly hung up. I'm an idiot.

_**I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips.**_

I touched my lips, feeling like they have just been kissed, but they haven't. I'm just remembering it. We were sitting underneath a tree for our first date. _"So Kim, I was um wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. "Of course" I said hugging him. He hugged back immediately. When we pulled apart, we stared into each others eyes. They memorized me. We slowly leaned in until our lips were joined._ I miss that day so much.

_**The time that you danced with me, with no music playing.**_

_"Come on Kim, I'll teach you" Jack said holding his hand out. "Jack, I can't, I might sprain my ankle" I said sadly. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it. "I promise I won't let you get hurt" he said before kissing me. I took his hand and we walked into the center of the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. His hand was placed on my waist. "Okay, step back" he said. We slowly danced across the floor. There wasn't even any music playing._

_**I remember the simple things, I remember till I cry.**_

I couldn't help it anymore, tears spilled and ran down my cheeks. I have to get my off things. I got dressed and headed out my house. I walked to the mall and once I got there, the first thing in sight: the dojo. Jack still goes there, but I quit. I walked up to it, taking a glance in, seeing Jack looked my way. Tears formed again. He stood up from the bench and stared at me. Tears spilled and I ran.

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget. The memory I wanna forget.**_

Why is this so hard? He's moved on while I'm crying because I miss him. I walked to that tree and sat in that spot I did when our first kiss happened. I put my head down into my knees and cried even more. I heard a noise. My first instinct was to look up so I did, but I wish I hadn't. "Kim" Jack said. He looked as if he's been crying. "Jack" I whispered. "Yo Jack, you coming, oh" Jerry said. "I gotta go, we'll...talk...another time" he said before leaving. I just ran away from that area.

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ring tone. I hesitate but answer it anyway. You sound so alone.**_

That's when my phone rang with his ring tone. I hesitated but I finally got my thumb to put down the answer button. He began to talk. He sounded so miserable, alone and depressed.

_**And I'm surprised to hear you say...you remember when we kissed. You still feel it on your lips. The time that you danced with me. With no music playing. You remember the simple things. We talk till we cry. You said that your biggest regret. The one thing you wish I'd forget..**_

"I remember when we kiss. I still feel it on my lips. The time that I danced with you. With no music playing. I remember the simple things. My biggest regret was leaving you" Jack said through the phone. We were both crying on both ends. "I miss you" I whispered. I sank to the ground. "I miss you too" Jack said into the phone and from right behind me. I turned around and got up. "Jack" I whispered. "Kim" he whispered back. "Kim look I was the biggest idiot to break up with you, please will you take me back" he said. I nodded because I speechless. "Yes, oh my god, thank you" he said hugging me. I hugged back instantly and smiled. We pulled apart and kissed.

_**Is saying goodbye. Saying goodbye**_

"I hated saying goodbye for the last time to you" he whispered. "I know, never again" I whispered back.


End file.
